Obsession
by jrfess
Summary: Ron is pulling a horrid prank on Harry! How will it turn out? What will it do? Written for The Strange Obsession Challenge.


**HEY! THIS IS MY FIRST ONESHOT EVER! I hope it's acceptable. This is my first humor and my first challenge, so yah. This is a response to The Strange Obsession Challenge. So, yah. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Obsession**_

**Ronald Weasley's POV**

Ronald Weasley picked the lock to Harry Potter's front door, slowly sneaking in. It would have been easier, he supposed, Apparating in, or taking the floo, but this was more fun. He went over to Harry's muggle coffeemaker. He didn't even know why Harry had this, but it made his prank easier. He poured some of his green powder in the top coffee filter and then he heard the shower turn on. He ran out the door, shutting it a little louder than necessary.

**Harry Potter's POV**

He got up and stretched, getting ready for the day. He walked over and got in the shower, letting it soak him. It felt really hood. He thought he heard the door closing down stairs, but then dismissed it and continued to enjoy the hot water. He eventually had to get out, chose what clothes he wanted to wear, and went down to get his morning cup of coffee. He knew Ron wondered why he even had this coffee maker, but he had his reasons. He was very dangerous and groggy in the morning, so he didn't want to blow up his flat by saying a spell similar to the coffee making spell.

He slowly sipped his coffee enjoying it's taste. I t tasted a little minty today, with a touch of vanilla. After he finished his cup of coffee, he felt a strange urge to see Hermione.

_**Muggle Cast! Potter Cast! Alley Cast! Smart Mouths! Imprint! Download from Itunes!**_

Harry knocked on her door, and eventually she opened it, looking very sleepy indeed.

"Come on Hermione, let's go somewhere!" he nearly shouted.

"Harry, you know it's eight o'clock in the morning, right?" she asked, groggily.

"Of course I do! Know hurry up!" Harry said, indeed shouting this time.

"Okay, okay, clam down. I'll go get dressed," she replied.

Harry suddenly felt the urge to help her with anything.

"You need any help getting dressed, Hermione?" he asked.

"Uh, no, but thank you anyway," she said, a little dumbfounded.

"Okay, you want me to cook for you, clean the house, kill someone!" he suggested.

"No! Now stay out here, don't kill anyone, and calm down!" she said.

Harry waited on the doorstep, waiting very patiently, staid on that doorstep for half an hour. Hermione eventually, came out, and Harry suggested that they take the car he had parked up front*. He even opened her door for her, oblivious to the cars passing feet from him. He drove her to the movie theater and took her to fancy movie theater. He sat next to her the entire time, offering to get her popcorn, soda, chips, candy, and anything else that you could imagine. Meanwhile, Ronald Weasley was sitting two aisles back, very much enjoying his prank.

_**Muggle Cast! Potter Cast! Alley Cast! Smart Mouths! Imprint! Download from Itunes!**_

As they were walking out of the theater, Hermione said she had to go to the bathroom. Since all the other ones had a line, she decided to go in the family room. Harry, being the nice , semi-perverted guy this prank turned him into, he offered to go in to and keep her 'safe.'

Harry stood by the entrance of the movie theater, a bright red hand mark still very apparent on his face. Hermione came out of the bathroom, hand still stinging. Harry led her to the car, opened her door, once again oblivious to the cars, and walked around, driving to the nearest restaurant. He opened the door to the restaurant and she walked in, annoyed at all the attention. He also pulled out her chair for her when they got their table. They had an extravagant dinner, and then they went back to the car. He, once again, opened her door. When he accidentally stepped backwards , right into the path of a car.

"Oh-" was all he got out before he ended up on the hood, letting out a mighty "Uh."

_**Muggle Cast! Potter Cast! Alley Cast! Smart Mouths! Imprint! Download from Itunes!**_

Harry woke up in Saint Mungo's, remembered yesterday's event's, endeavors, and screw ups, and was promptly horrified. Harry saw Hermione and started apologizing over and over again, while Ron was rolling around on the ground, laughing hysterically.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I thought it was good, and it was my first oneshot. **

***- I have no idea why he would bring a car, it just fit in with my story.**

**Alright, so,**

**Signing off,**

**Jrfess**


End file.
